


Filled The Hungry With Good Things

by orphan_account



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: AU, Alley Blow Jobs, Beggar!Jesus, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dominant Bottom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where Jesus is a beggar who Peter's never met, Peter must find a way to feed a starving- or so he thinks- man on the streets.  He has no food, but the man teaches Peter how to be resourceful and make food from things he'd never have expected.</p><p>

<em> “He has filled the hungry with good things, and the rich he has sent away empty.”  -Luke 1:53 <em></em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled The Hungry With Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> :')

Simon Peter walked through the town, trying to get to his home before the storm came. As a fisherman, he of all people knew when storms were coming. A storm was definitely coming today.

He decided to take a shortcut he’d never taken before. Peter rounded the corner of a cobbler’s shop and walked down an alley.

“Do you have any food to spare, sir?”

Peter looked down and saw a man dressed in rags, looking up at him through the widest and brownest eyes he’d ever seen. They sparkled like his throw-up had that one time when he’d gotten really drunk and tried snorting glitter and coke both at once.

Peter frowned. He hadn’t caught any fish today. “I- I’m sorry,” he whispered. He hesitated before starting up again.

“A storm,” Peter said before he could stop himself, “it’s coming.”

The man laughed. “I’m aware,” he said. His voice sounded rather happy for someone who should have been sad. “You’ve really got no food, then?”

Peter bit his lip and shook his head no. “I’m so sorry,” he said. “If I had any- if there was anything I could do-“

The man butt-scooted closer to Peter, grabbing his ankle with one of his dirty hands.

“I believe there is something you could do,” the beggar growled, a smirk playing onto his lips. 

“I- I don’t-“

The beggar reached his hands under Peter’s tunic and dragged off his underwear. Peter didn’t complain. He was helping the needy, right? Not to mention the fact that he’d had a killer boner all day…

“I don’t even know your name, sir, I- we should go back to my house, at least-“

The beggar raised an eyebrow. “Jesus,” he said before slipping his head under Peter’s tunic. 

Peter gasped as the beggar- Jesus- began sucking him off. This man surely must have been hungry. He seemed experienced at… getting food, or whatever. His tongue was wet and warm on his penis, and it was like a hot dog, except those didn’t exist because nobody ate pork and also hot dogs hadn’t been invented. Peter moaned and, without thinking, slapped Jesus’ bottom. Helping the needy was fun. Peter was getting close to the edge, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it in much longer. He threw his head back and shrieked like a potato would, if potatoes could shriek. 

Jesus clamped a hand over Peter’s mouth as he swallowed all the cum. He then pulled up Peter’s underwear and put his head back outside. “Quiet,” he said to Peter, who was still catching his breath. 

Just then, rain began pouring down on them. Peter shivered. “I- I should go,” he said.

“Why don’t you stay a while?” Jesus asked as he reached into his knapsack and pulled out a large melon.

Peter blinked. “Didn’t you- I thought- you were- you- how do you have food? I thought you said you didn’t have any-“

“I never said that,” Jesus said with a laugh. He pulled Peter closer to him and pinned him to the muddy earth. 

“But-“

“I should return the favor, now, don’t you think?”


End file.
